Photovoltaic (PV) modules are formed of a plurality of PV cells, connected in a circuit (either series or parallel) configured for charging batteries, or directly powering certain low power devices, or both. PV modules are commercially available from various vendors, in a wide range of sizes and power outputs. One known type of PV module is configured as panel that can be roof-mounted, or can be part of a building structure as Building Integrated Photovoltaic (BIPV). However, PV modules or panels have not been incorporated into a multi-paneled window to provide electrical energy for functional, educational or other purposes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a window structure with a photovoltaic module incorporated therein and more specifically, there is a need for a multi-paneled window structure in which at least one such panel is comprised of a photovoltaic panel and at least one other panel is comprised of vision glass.